


Helping Bucky With His Nightmare

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Recently Bucky had moved into the Avengers compound, he was sharing a level with Steve and Sam, but ever since Steve started going out with Tony, his level seems so quiet. Bucky would laze around and drags his feet around their level. Bucky was still recovering from his messed-up brain, he couldn’t go on official missions but he could still hang out with everyone.Bucky always had nightmares but recently it gotten worst for him, his nightmares were so frequent that it was like every single day he would wake up screaming for Steve, he’s lucky that Tony made his room soundproof, so he wouldn’t disturb Sam. But Sam would still wake up in the middle of the night, thanks to Bucky. Bucky hands would still tremble post nightmares, whenever he has to grab a drink in their shared kitchen, sometimes he would drop his cup or his bottled water, and Sam would be there, rubbing sleep from his eyes.





	Helping Bucky With His Nightmare

Recently Bucky had moved into the Avengers compound, he was sharing a level with Steve and Sam, but ever since Steve started going out with Tony, his level seems so quiet. Bucky would laze around and drags his feet around their level. Bucky was still recovering from his messed-up brain, he couldn’t go on official missions but he could still hang out with everyone.

Bucky always had nightmares but recently it gotten worst for him, his nightmares were so frequent that it was like every single day he would wake up screaming for Steve, he’s lucky that Tony made his room soundproof, so he wouldn’t disturb Sam. But Sam would still wake up in the middle of the night, thanks to Bucky. Bucky hands would still tremble post nightmares, whenever he has to grab a drink in their shared kitchen, sometimes he would drop his cup or his bottled water, and Sam would be there, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The first time that happen to Bucky, Sam had run to the kitchen, clearly shocked when he heard a cup crashed and Bucky stood there with a bleeding foot, but Bucky was still dazed not realising he had injured himself. Sam had to physically shake him awake.

“Bucky!” Sam said as he shook Bucky’s shoulders

“Sam?” Bucky asked confuse.

“You okay buddy? You’re fucking bleeding right now.” Sam said as he crouches down, picking up the broken glasses.

“What? I am?” Bucky looks down, clearly shocked too.

“You okay Bucky?” Sam asked as he pulls a broken shard out from his foot.

“I think so.” Bucky shrugs.

“Come here.” Sam said as he helps Bucky out from the kitchen.

Sam brought Bucky to his bathroom, he helps Bucky to sit on the bathroom counter, as he pulls out the first aid kit, Sam carefully cleans Bucky’s wounds, he looks for anymore glass shards before he wraps the foot up with bandage. He then discards the used gauze and cleans his hands. He took a glass and some painkillers in his bathroom mirror, handing it to Bucky. Bucky smiles and took it. Sam helps Bucky out to his bedroom.

“Here, sleep here for tonight. I’m going to clean the kitchen.” Sam said.

“But Sam, let me. I made the mess.” Bucky said as he got up from the bed.

“You. Bed. Now. That’s an order.” Sam said as he pushed Bucky’s shoulders down.

“But Sam.” Bucky whines.

“Bed. Now! “Sam growls as he glares at Bucky.

“Fine! But you’re coming back to bed, right?” Bucky pouts.

“Yes, to sing you a lullaby.” Sam chuckles tiredly as he walks out to the kitchen.

What Bucky doesn’t know is that Sam actually instructed Friday to wake him up if Bucky’s out of bed past midnight. Steve had told him before that Bucky was prone to having nightmares again, and he tends to need attention after a bad one. Sam was willing to lose hours of sleep just to make sure his friend was okay, how could he let his teammate suffer while he enjoys his sleep. Sam sweeps the glasses and throws it away; he wipes the blood stain on the floor.

As he was finally done, Sam yawns and stretched his sore muscles. He walks back into his room, to see Bucky cuddling up his pillow, Bucky looks so soft and small in his bed, as his long hair falls and covers his eyes. Sam pulls the cover up and got into bed next to Bucky, Bucky must have felt the weight on the mattress, just as Sam lays down, Bucky turns and snuggle up against him. Sam was about to protest when Bucky held him around his waist, pulling him close, resting his head on top of Sam’s chest. Who knew the winter soldier was a hugger. Sam lets out a soft chuckle, as he ruffles up Bucky’s already messy hair, kissing his temples. Bucky let out a small satisfied moan.

Ever since then, it has become a routine that whenever Bucky had a nightmare and he was awake and went out for a drink, Sam would be there. There were nights when they both would sit at the counter to drink a cup of hot chocolate and talk about the nightmares, but there nights where Sam would already prepared tea for him, and he would lay on Sam’s lap and Sam would sip the tea and ran his fingers through Bucky soft locks. There were days where Bucky would just walk up to Sam’s room and just head into bed and snuggle up against Sam, where Sam would be too tired to protest, but Sam just loves the attention, he would leave lazy soft kisses on Bucky’s forehead, as he tiredly rans his fingers in Bucky’s hair or rub circles on his back.

It has become a habit for Bucky, that he just ends up sleeping in Sam’s bed now. And with that he rarely has any nightmares now, more of good dreams that makes him wake up with a smile, and his smile would get wider as he would wake up in Sam’s arms as Sam sleeps next to him. Once awake, he would lazily trace his fingers on Sam’s jawlines. He would intertwine their fingers, and kissed the back of Sam’s hands, which would wake Sam up and Sam would smile at him and pulls him closer into his embrace, and kissed his forehead good morning.


End file.
